Threats With Sporks are Made
by Draco-Ginny23
Summary: It's Ginny's birthdayyy! Ron has a surprise party, but a new different kind of surprise is uncovered! Summary sucks, but read anyway, because I said so :D DRACO/GINNY.


_**DISCLAMIER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES. DON'T SEND ME TO JAIL.**_

_**Hello(: I'm backkkkkkkkkkk! Sooooo….yeaaa…I'm back. This summer has been INSANE. Partying it up everynight, pulling some pretty epic all-nighters. Yes…funnnn. So sorry I haven't written a story in a while, not that you people care. I'm just saying. I think that I have a total of 2 fans. Welp, that's and improvement from last year at this time, when I only had one. Haha. But annyywayy, I'm here to write another story that may or may not be reviewed. It had Ginny in it…and Draco as well, shocker? No. Didn't think so. But I really just wanna write this story, because I thought of a funny story a minute ago, and I want to share it with you guys. You wonderful, wonderful people. Alright. Welll. I'm going to write now. Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**p.s. ONE-SHOTT!**_

**Threats With Sporks are Made**

_**RON POV.**_

Today, is my sister, my ONLY sister's birthday. She's going to be 23. Yes, that means that I am getting old. But I'm quite worried about her. She hasn't went out with anybody since Hogwarts. It makes me wonder…..wonder….still wondering. Nahhhhhh….she's not gay. I know she's not, because of that one time Harry and I came across her and Dean *shudder* bad memories. I have to block these out. But anywayyyy. Today is Ginerva Molly Weasley birthday. And, the lovley brother I am, decided to throw her a surprise party (actually my wife forced me, but don't tell her that I said that.) **(A/U Hermoine and Ron are married. Just saying.)**

So here I am. Standing in my sister's flat, with my family, and Harry. At least I think its her's. I've never visited her house before, so I did a tracking spell. This is an awfully nice flat though. I wonder where she works. And since when did she become such a big fan of green. You'd think she was in Slytherin.

"Bloody hell! When is she going to come down the stairs! George and I have places to be you know!" Fred….ahhh. Good ole' Fred.

"FREDRICK WEALSEY! YOU WILL NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE WHEN YOU ARE IN MY PRESENCE!" Mum….ahhh. Good ole' Mum.

"How bout' this. We all go upstairs, find her room, open the door, step inside the door, walk over to her bed, and then yell "SURPRISE!"?" said Hermoine, who, not shockingly , thought of everything. A mummur of agreement went throughout my family, so I say "Alright! Let's go!"

"HIZAAAAA!" I don't even want to know who that was. I really just don't. And then we all trudged up the stairs, which were quite long. 'Bloody hell Gin. Why are your stairs so long?'

"There's a door! There's a door!"

"Way to state the obvious Harry."

"Hey! Bill! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut the bloody hell up."

Gotta love family.

So, as leader of this little pow-wow. I was first to go through the door, and I really wish that I wasn't. There, before me, was a sight that I never planned on seeing. Ever. So. Then. I starting screaming. Loudly.

_**GINNY'S POV**_

I love having dreams of me and Draco. They're always so calming. Especailly after what happened last night. I wonder why I woke up…..? Is that…screaming? Yes. Yes it is.

"GINNY WEASLEY! YOU BETTER HAVE CLOTHES ON UNDERNEATH THAT SHEET! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH DRACO BLEEDING MALFOY! ? YOU DO REALIZE THAT'S DRACO BLEEDING MALFOY? OH MERLIN! HE PUT YOU UNDER A CURSE! MALFOY! I'M DOING TO KILL YOU! IM GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT OFF OF YOUR PERFECTLY SHAPED ARSE!" Ron….shit.

"Well…Weasley. It's good to know that you think my arse is perfectley shaped. Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday Gin" ahhh Draco. He then turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Which caused Ron to begin his brain hemorage again.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER MALFOY! SO HELP ME GOD I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" alright. This has to be stopped.

"RON! SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" that's right. I took control. At least they are silent.

"Now. First off. What are you guys doing here? How did you find me? This isn't even my apartment."

"We came to surprise you for your birthday. None of is knew where you lived, so we did a tracking spell, and we found you here." Answered Hermoine.

"Alright. Well, since you guys found out before I was going to tell you, me and Draco are engaged. We just got engaged last night. We've been dating since my 6th year of Hogwarts, his 7th. Now if any of you disagree, you can get the bloody hell out of my life. But you guys will have to leave the room soon, unless you want to see me and Draco in all of our glory."

"Ginny. Are you sure?" Mum asked.

"Yes. I'm positive about Draco."

"Ginny. I trust you and your decisions." Good ole' Dad. Always giving me my freedom.

"Thank you."

"NEW TESTER FOR US!" Gred and Forge.

"You will do no such bloody thing to me!" Draco.

"Ginny. I thought that me and you were made for each other."Harry.

"Potter. Get out of my apartment."Draco.

"Draco. Be nice. Harry, I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore."

"Hurt her, we kill you." Charlie and Bill.

"I'm happy for you Ginny." Hermoine.

"You better bloody well listen to me Malfoy, and you better listen good. If I hear about one, just ONE thing wrong with her. If she even just crys. Or anything. It doesn't matter if you didn't make it happen, if you are just in the same room. I WILL casterate you…..with a spork. Got that? With a spork." Ron.

"Ummm…Weasley, I love your sister. And I'm sure that if I did anything, she would hurt me herself. But she wouldn't go as far as to casterate me….she loves that." And then he winks, and Ron lunges. That's one bloody idiot that I'm going to marry. But I love him anyway. Probably shouldn't but I still do. And he is right….I would never casterate him….I love that! ;]

_**THE ENDDDD!**_

_**Yes, I'm sorry that it sucks. It's just one of those things that I thought of at the top of my head, and also, I always have trouble writing when people talk, so that's why it basically just sucks hairy balls. But annnywayyy, if you want, you can review and tell me how bad it was :D Until next time, FAREWELL IMAGINATION WORLD!**_


End file.
